


Summer Nights are Hard

by scarscarchurro



Series: Stan's and Rick's guide to Old Age [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Again never really touched too much but the more little details you haveeee, Agender ford, Alcoholism?????, Depressed themes, Emotions, Idk man i open right up with an old man cracking open a beer, Other, Platonic bros just being platonic, Possibly some swearing, Trans Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: "Do you think about him when you look up at the stars?"Two old men bonding and ignoring their life problems.





	Summer Nights are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Some errors are a possibility. Enjoy the feelings?

It was a chilled summer night. The stars twinkled above, and the cicadas made their high and low toned songs. There was a soft noise below that. A hatch opening? “Thought you'd stopped drinking.” 

Stan turned his head to find his Sibling climbing up the latter to the roof. Their face unreadable. “Maybe I'm chasing some nostalgia?” He looks back toward the star filled sky and rubbed the chilled bottle with his thumb. 

“Nostalgia?” Ford climbed up and took a seat next to their brother. Seeming to stare into him. Studying. “or… chasing a ghost?” 

Stan takes a long sip. “Maybe both. Maybe I just want to get drunk and forget about all the problems he caused.” 

Ford's face softens and they scoot closer to Stan. Their arm wraps around his shoulders. “... I know it may not seem like much, Stanley, but…” 

“I don't want any wise words from your wise mouth.” Stan looked at them and made a face. “... He was poison and sometimes poison is best left untouched.”

Ford’s face dropped and they placed a hand on their brother’s back. “... Being poison… doesn't make it hurt less.” 

Stan’s body was stiff, his face hard, teeth gritting together, and eyes facing forward. 

“... him being poison… doesn't make you love him less.” 

“I spent..40 years of my own life. Hung up on someone like that.” Stan swallowed his hands gripped together tight. “... I didn't want to spend 40 years wondering if he was going to come back to me. I didn't want that.” 

They looked up at the sky. A long silence breaking out between them. Stan rested his head on Fords shoulder, Ford placed a soft hand on their brother's shoulder. “Do you think about him… when you look up at the stars?” 

Stan was quiet, took a long sip of his beer, and closed his eyes. He breathed out, his shoulders relaxing. “Let's not talk about ghosts. Just. Enjoy the night, Poindexter.”

“Right.” Ford gave am awkward smile. “... just enjoy the night.” 

There is a man that hurt Stan deeply, and for once… he wanted tonight to not be about him. “Talk to me about Fiddleford.”


End file.
